


Tears

by purplepancakes



Series: Pedophiles Teaching Preschool [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Pedophilia, Rimming, Shota, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepancakes/pseuds/purplepancakes
Summary: Ushijima works at a Preschool and he simply loves this one little boy and one day he just happens to get lucky.[The New Revised Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

> please be aware this is extremely underage

He stared at the little boys and girls running around from the patio area of the playground. Some of the kids were very ugly and they were nothing for Ushijima’s fine tastes but there were some beautiful kids. Especially the fiery redhead, Shouyou Hinata. He was just the cutest and exactly his type. At age four and five most little boys are looked down upon but to Ushijima it was heaven on earth and that’s why he was a preschool teacher. A twenty-eight year old pedophile working as a preschool teacher is really sneaky but it was worth it. The fact that the little boys would come to him with their “problems”, which was normally an upset stomach or they broke their favorite crayon, made him feel amazing.

 

The kids were his happiness and how he was able to jerk off at night. His favorite photo is little Sho sleeping but the best part is that his little shorts were hanging low and a nice amount of little boy ass was showing. Sho had a special place in his heart. He loved the boy to pieces. His favorite day was when little Sho had an “accident” and he had to wear a replacement pair of clothes but Ushijima had walked in on him totally naked while he was changing. Ushijima had to excuse himself for a couple minutes so he could “refresh” himself.

 

He was watching over the kids on the playground. Little Shouyou was nowhere to be found. Ushijima walked around the jungle-gym and by the large tree near the sandbox. He saw bright orange hair and heard sniffles. He walked around to the front of the tree. Shouyou was curled in ball with his head in his arms and was crying.

 

Ushijima walked up to the boy and kneeled beside him. He patted Sho’s hair. “Hey there. What’s wrong?” asked Ushijima.

 

“I...want...be...happy,” Sho said in between sniffles. Ushijima took the boy’s chin and lifted his head up. The little boy looked so cute with tears in his eyes, Ushijima felt himself get hard.

 

“Why aren’t you happy?” asked the older man, tenderly.

 

“I don’t know...everything is sad...can you make me happy?” asked Sho. Ushijima knew this was the perfect time to do it, to fuck the boy. It was time and it was worth all the jail time he knew he was going to get.

 

“I can help you be happy and feel good but we need to go inside,” said Ushijima.

 

“Okay,” Sho sniffled. The older man lifted Shouyou up and he walked to Sugawara.

 

He whispered into the silver haired man’s ear “I am finally going to do it so don’t bring anyone into back room for a while”.

 

“Got it,” Suga said. Suga and Ushijima had the same problem of loving little boys but Sugawara had his eye on little Daichi.

Ushijima walked into the building and went into the back room where the kids napped. Ushijima laid the crying boy down on the mat. “Be a good boy and listen to me okay. This may feel weird but I will help you okay?” said Ushijima.

 

“Okay Ushi,” Sho said. Ushijima loved it when the little boy called him Ushi.  He wiped Sho’s tears and brushed his wild hair back. Ushijima leaned down so he was on his hands and knees over Sho, and kissed the boy’s cheek. Shouyou giggled. “Oh do you like kisses?” Ushijima laughed.

 

Ushijima another kiss on the boy’s cheek. He traced kisses around the boy’s jawline and down around his neck. Sho giggled again and leaned up and wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck. He leaned in and kissed the older man’s cheek. Arousal filled the older man.

 

The boy kissed him again but on the lips. Ushijima pulled boy into his lap as he sat. Ushijima kissed the boy on lips, he didn’t pull away, he accepted the kiss. “Sho, open your mouth a little,” muttered Ushijima. The boy did as he was told. Ushijima sucked on Shouyou’s bottom lip, he giggled again. Ushijima slipped his big hands up Sho’s shirt. The boy’s body was so soft and warm. His hands traveled up the boy’s body and his tongued roamed in the other’s mouth. He rubbed Shouyou’s nipples and the boy squealed in delight.

 

Ushijima pulled off the boy’s shirt. He looked so beautiful in the light, his chest pale, hair on fire, eyes glowing. Ushijima was currently very aware with the painfully hard cock in his pants, but he needed to please Hinata first. He laid the boy back on the blue mat. Shouyou’s hands trailed up the older man’s arms. He enjoyed feeling the muscles. Ushijima leaned over boy, with his hands on the boy’s hips he kissed Sho’s left nipple. He swirled the hardening bud in his mouth, he bit lightly then sucked. The little boy giggled and put his hands in Ushijima’s hair. “This is fun,” Shouyou giggled.

 

Ushijima looked up and saw little Shouyou looking happy. He smiled and went back to the boy’s chest. His left hand traveled up and down the boy’s side. Ushijima placed kisses on the boy chest. He bit down slowly. “Uhhh, my wee wee feels weird,” Shouyou said. Everything was going well for Ushijima, perfectly.

 

“I can help if you want,” Ushijima said as he placed kisses down Shouyou’s stomach until he got to the waistband of his little shorts.

 

“Yes please Ushi,” the boy said. Ushijima pulled down the shorts and underwear in one go. His penis was small and cute and hard, well as much as a five year old’s penis could be. Ushijima kissed down to the boy’s base and he shifted his hands to the boy’s thighs and rubbed lightly.

 

“Can you open your legs?” Ushijima asked. Shouyou obliged and opened his legs.

 

“Wait!” Shouyou stated with a worried look on his face. Ushijima was worried that Shouyou figured out what he was going to do.

 

“If I don’t have clothes on, you can’t have clothes on. It isn’t fair!” stated Shouyou.

“Okay,” Ushijima said. He stood up, he was huge compared to the little boy. He slipped off his purple t-shirt and his converse. Shouyou stood up and went over to Ushijima. He was only up to older man’s waist. Shouyou took his small hands and stretched them up and put them on Ushijima’s hard abs. Ushijima shivered. Shouyou noticed the bulge in the older man’s pants and tailed his hands down to bulge and held it. “Ushi...what is this?” asked Shouyou.

 

Ushijima was almost panting and he felt so hot. Ushijima pushed the boy’s hands away and pushed his own pants down and slipped them off. Shouyou pulled the elastic of Ushijima’s black boxers and looked past the underwear at the man’s crotch.

 

“Woah,” Shouyou whispered. Ushijima patted the other’s head and said “Sho can you take it off for me?”.

 

Shouyou looked up, smiled and nodded and went back to the task at hand. He slowly outlined the bulge with his fingers then he stuck his face right at the waistband and then pulled the underwear down with his hands. Ushijima was extremely surprised at the boy’s action. Shouyou looked at the dick in front of him. Ushijima wasn’t a big guy when it came to his dick but in comparison to the little boy next to him he was huge. 

 

“Woah, it’s so big. It’s like a popsicle!” said Shouyou. The next thing he knows Ushijima felt a small wet tongue going up and down his cock. This was better than any dream, better than any picture.

 

The boy got to the tip of Ushijima’s leaking cock and then took the cock in his mouth. He swirled the tip with his tongue. “Ahhh-hhh Sho,” moaned Ushijima as he grabbed a fistful of fiery orange hair.

 

Shouyou separated from the cock with a pop. He wiped his mouth and said “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you”. He looked like he was going to cry.

 

“Oh, it doesn’t hurt. It feels good,” said Ushijima as he squatted to Sho’s height.

 

“Feels good?” asked Shouyou.

 

“Yeah it feels good. I can make you feel good. Just lay down and separate your legs,” Ushijima said. Shouyou did as he said. Ushijima leaned down to the boy. He lifted the boy’s small bottom and had the boy’s hole up to his mouth. The boy wrapped this legs around Ushijima’s shoulders. 

 

Ushijima slowly swirled his tongue around the boy’s hole. Shouyou inhaled sharply.

 

“It is dirty down there,” Shouyou said.

 

“Don’t worry, you seem clean,” Ushijima whispered. He slowly stuck his tongue in the quivering hole. Ushijima felt so warm. This boy was beautiful and he was in full control. He felt the boy’s insides with his tongue, he was so tight. Ushijima separated from the boy’s hole and then kissed it. He kissed up the small penis all the way up the tip. Shouyou giggled. “Do it again it feels good,” Shouyou laughed.

 

Ushijima kissed up and down the penis, then he licked from the base to the tip. As he kissed the tip he inserted his left pinky finger into the boy. Shouyou squealed.

 

“I-I like it-t,” Shouyou moaned as Ushijima moved his moved his finger around in the boy. Ushijima took his finger out of the boy. He stood up and crossed the room to a cabinet. He opened the cabinet and stuck his arm as far back as possible on the highest shelf. He grabbed the thing he was looking for and went back to the panting little boy. “Wh-what’s that-t?”asked Shouyou.

 

Ushijima showed the bottle of the lube to the boy. “It will make you feel good, don’t worry,” the older man explained. Ushijima opened the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together then went back to pleasuring the boy. He traced his finger around the hole and then pushed his right index finger into the boy. He slowly pushed the base of his finger around so the boy’s hole would stretch. Shouyou looked good, he was relaxed but he was still breathing hard and his eyes were glossy. His pale skin was glistening. He was playing with his nipples. He was obviously was enjoying himself.

 

After a decent amount of stretching he slipped another finger in. Shouyou squealed. “Sho are you doing good?” asked Ushijima.

 

“It feels really good Ushi,” said Shouyou.

 

“I am nowhere near done,” Ushijima said.

 

“Yay,” exclaimed Shouyou, with glee.

 

Ushijima continued to stretch the boy. He started to scissor his fingers. Shouyou yelped. He shivered throughout his entire body. Ushijima pushed in farther trying to find the boy’s prostate. “Ushi-ii,” mewled Shouyou. He found it for sure. He pressed the spot again and the boy squealed. Tears of pleasure rolled down the boy’s cheeks. Ushijima was so hard from watching this boy unravel beneath him, it was beautiful.

 

Ushijima added a third finger. He was pumping his fingers in and out of the boy, trying to stretch him as much as possible. Shouyou was panting hard. While continuing to pump his fingers in and out of the boy he leaned over to reach Shouyou’s head. He tilted the boy’s head and kissed him on the lips. Shouyou open his mouth and let the man slide his tongue into the boy. Shouyou ran his hands around Ushijima’s torso causing the man to shiver. Ushijima bit onto the boy’s lip and Shouyou mewled.

 

Ushijima separated from the boy’s lips and focused back on the boy’s hole. He took his fingers out and Shouyou whimpered at the lack of fullness. His hole was stretched and waiting for Ushijima to put himself in. Shouyou looked up at the man. He was blushing and panting heavily. Ushijima reached to the boy’s face and he touched the soft check. “Sho, I am going to put it in now,” whispered Ushijima.

 

The boy looked confused and then nodded. “It might hurt a bit at the beginning but I promise it will feel good,” said Ushijma.

 

“Okay Ushi,” said Shouyou.

 

Ushijima took some more lube in his hand and pumped himself a couple times. He was very hard and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Ushijima lined himself with the boy’s gaping hole and slowly pushed in. Shouyou gasped while Ushijima pushed in the way. It felt amazing, even after all the stretching Shouyou was tight and so warm. Ushijima pulled out and slowly thrusted back in. Shouyou was panting but he looked like he was feeling good. Ushijima hoisted the boys hips up so he was closer to the boy. The boy mewled loudly. The repositioning obviously made him hit the sweet spot in Shouyou.

 

Ushijima thrusted into the boy again. The boy was limp in his arms but he wasn’t passed out. He thrusted a bit more until he felt a heat in his gut. “I need to pee,” whispered Shouyou.

 

“It’s okay. Do it,” moaned Ushijima as he kept pounding into the boy. Ushijima hit the boy;s prostate straight on and his body spasmed as he shouted “ahh-hh Ushi-ii”. The boy had his first dry orgasm. 

 

This was too much for the man and came deep into the boy. After riding through his climax he slowly pulled out. He watched his cum slowly seep out of the boy. After years of dreaming it finally came true, he fucked a boy. He leaned over the boy and kissed him on the cheek. Shouyou had passed out.

 

Ushijima stood up and got dressed slowly. He took the lube and it put it back in the cabinet. He grabbed the plastic bag that was behind it. The bag held a tiny amount of white powder. It would make the boy forget. He opened the bag and went back over to the boy. He opened the boy’s mouth dumped the tiny bit of powder in it. He took his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick picture of the boy, red faced, hair wild, and with his semen dripping out of the boy.

Ushijima pocketed the bag and walked over to sink in the corner of the room. He wetted paper towels and went over to the boy and wiped him down. The got all his cum out of then and then dressed the boy. He got rid of all the evidence of what happened besides the pictures on this phone. This day was easily the best day of his life. He quickly texted Sugawara everything is all set, you can bring the kids back for nap time. He glanced back at sleeping Sho and smiled. He was adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
